Survivor Cebu: The Oldest City
The second season of Pinoy Survivor League. 20 Filipino castaways from different walks of life, were sent into the island of Cebu and were divided into 2 tribes, battling it out in a game of Survivor. Hosts * Jaden Garringo * Van Ynel Lizardo * Richmond Jean Prats * Miguel Angelo Rosales * Shan Caezar Tambio 'Twists/Changes' *'Floater Casts' *'Mask of Restrict' *'Ditch a Tribal' *'Auxiliary Tribe' *'Steal Vote' *'Final 3' 'Castaways' 'Season Summary' Before the game started, the castaways have been designated to their respective tribes, the Lapu-Lapu Tribe in yellow and the Magellan Tribe in pink. Originally, there were only 7 players in each tribe and 2 players in both tribes were missing. Later on, they figured out that the two tribes would be competing in a reward challenge with the reward as an advantage in the first immunity challenge and at the same time, the chance to choose the two players that would complete their tribe. On the other hand, while the floating 4 players are waiting to be picked, they initially formed the final 4 alliance. While in the neck and neck challenge, Lapu-Lapu pulled out the win and had the opportunity to choose their additional tribemates. They picked Airish and Love with them, leaving Adrian E. and Sheryl for the Magellan Tribe. After they have joined their tribes, they had to vote out someone from their tribe. Dave was voted out for his blunder in the challenge while Vini was out after being conceived as a threat. But, they found out they're not yet leaving, instead they switched tribes which made Dave the last member of Magellan and Vini for Lapu-Lapu. At the first immunity challenge, Dave sunk his own boat after causing the Magellan tribe to lose the immunity challenge. With no much talks, he was voted out for his inactivity. At the second battle for immunity, Magellan pulled out the win and sent the Lapu-Lapu to tribal council. The Fantastic Five alliance of Cj, Red, Lance, Immah and Azro was created and became the rival alliance of Lapu-Lapu's girl alliance of Airish, Love and Immah, targeting Red. Core alliances were also built, the Tres Amigos of Red, Lance and Senon and the Ate and Kuya alliance of Immah and Azro. But, these alliances didn't go to an all out war as the old time rivals, Cj and Vini, stumbled again. CJ with enough numbers convinced enough people on his side, except for the rival alliance and his enemy. Vini, the new member of the tribe couldn't have a grasp on the dynamics of the group, ultimately costing his game. After Vini's exit, Magellan lost again to yet another close challenge. They were gifted with a surprise as they were told an impromptu tribal council. Miscommunication was all over the place as Adrian voted against Janica, which is supposed to be Dharz. Mark self-voted and failed to support his ally Janica. In the end, the challenge beast of the tribe, Janica, was booted off camp. With 15 people left, the game shifted from two to three tribes with Mactan as the auxiliary tribe. The new Lapu-Lapu was Benj, Mark, Senon, Love and Emmanuel. The Magellan 2.0 was composed of Red, Immah, Aldrin, Airish, Adrian while Sheryl, Cj, Azro, Dharz and Lance bulit the additional tribe. They faced the 1499-bottles-thread challenge where the original tribes triumphed in victory. Mactan was sent to tribal council where the original Lapu-Lapu had the numbers against Sheryl and Dharz. Dharz however tried implanting seeds of doubt to the numbers. He told his members that he has a steal vote advantage just to turn the tables. However, his scheming didn't pave his safety and he was sent home. They then faced a selfie reward challenge with advantages on line. Lapu-Lapu won the 5k advantage while Mactan got 2.5k edge. But, in the immunity challenge, Lapu-Lapu was a mess with only one person sending a score which caused their loss. At tribal, Love spared the votes against her when original Magellan took out Senon from Lapu-Lapu. 13 were left and the tribes have merged. The castaways faced the immunity challenge in which it is their first time to fight for individual immunity. In the challenge, they were given random names of castaways who played Survivor U.S. and they need to cite what season they played. With a whooping score of 367, Immah won the first individual immunity of the season. The castaways then faced their first tribal council as merged tribe and the lines were already drawn. With the advantages they got in the recent selfie challenge, Immah and Drei decided to play their advantages. Both played a Steal Vote. Drei chose to steal Lance's vote, while Immah chose to steal Aldrin's vote. With a total votes of 7 for Aldrin against 6 votes for Lance, Drei's use of advantage came into a fiasco. With that, Aldrin was the 6th person to be voted out in the game, and leaving Drei, Airish, Mark, Sheryl, and Love completely on the minority group. After Aldrin went home, they were catered with another surpirse as they were divided into two tribes again. The merge was a fake merge and everyone was startled with the announcement. As two highest scorers in the individual immunity challenge, Immah and Sheryl started the school yard pick in choosing their tribemates. It ended up as: Lapu-Lapu 3.0: Immah, Adrian A., Azro, Benj, Cj, Red. Magellan 3.0: Sheryl, Airish, Emmanuel, Lance, Love, Mark. They were told to choose between number 1 and 2 to determine their challenge. 1 won and they played Stacks. The post came with a twist again as both tribes went to tribal council with two immunities at stake. Cj won at Lapu-Lapu while Love won from Magellan. However, Love's score intrigued the hosts, leading to some investigation. It was proven that it wasn't her score, making Sheryl the immunity winner. At Lapu-Lapu's tribal council, it proved that making big moves doesn't always benefit you, sometimes it comes biting you in the back. Immah played his Vote of Restrict advantage wherein he voided Benj's vote, sending Benj on the way home. At Magellan's tribal, it's not always what you see. Cinco de Mayo Alliance was created to target the scheming threat, Lance. However at tribal council, Lance played his double vote on Emman. From the cinco de mayo alliance, love self-voted. With 3 votes, Sheryl flipped which sent Emman home packing. After the tribal, Benj and Emman were told to be the 1st and 2nd members of the jury. At final 10, the castaways were told to create their merged tribe flag. Red won safety and their tribe was named Zubu. At tribal, Airish was the easy target for her inactivity. But Immah had hidden plans on her pocket. She told CJ that Mark was gunning against him which made CJ to get paranoid and voted Mark out. However, Sheryl and her alliance went to the plan B to keep Mark and voted Love. Unfortunately without considering the votes, Love incurred her 3rd burn which caused her self-elimination. With 9 players left in the game, they faced the challenge called "CHOP ROPE." The voted out castaways were told to give fun facts about themselves. The job of the remaining players was to guess who's the person behind that fact. Ultimately, Red slayed the challenge and had a back-to-back immunity win. At tribal council, the two closest ally, Lance and Mark, felt their worlds crumbling down as both their names were served in the chopping block. Lance was the number one candidate for elimination but due to Cj flipping his vote to Mark to stir things up and Adrian self-voting, Lance dodged the bullet of elimination with a tie at 4 votes. At the second vote, everyone hunched for a deadlock vote forcing to draw rocks, but in the end, Cj changed his vote again to Lance which sent him to the ponderosa as the fourth member of the jury. After Lance was sent home, the 8 players were divided into two to compete in a reward challenge called "Tribal Warfare" where they had to guess the season of the tribes that have been on survivor. Red, Immah, Azro and Airish won the reward and left camp for a feast. However, Red was the highest scorer, giving him the "DITCH TRIBAL" advantage. At feast, Red pitched the final 4 group which Immah agreed. At the immunity challenge, Sheryl crashed closed doors after scoring 2 million in the "left and right warrior" endurance test. At tribal council, Mark gathered people to vote out Immah. He formed the Squadrant Alliance with Sheryl, Adrian and Airish. Wanting to have the numbers, he talked to Red, from the alliance of Cj, Azro and Immah. The 5 agreed upon to target Immah. But at the end, Red stayed to his alliance and Adrian switched his vote to Mark. By a vote of 5-3, Mark went home blindsided and became the 5th jury member. At final 7, the castaways participated in the survivor auction with a twist. Each item had a corresponding points and the player with the most garnered points at the end will win reward. Red won an immunity after bidding in item #12. Cj won a "REVEAL VOTE" advantage at item #6 but it was Immah who notched the 45 minute advantage in the next immunity duel. With her advantage, Immah easily won the challenge. At tribal, Airish was on the outs but dealt the cards left on her. She bluffed a ditch tribal advantage which caused chaos on the house. Airish, with her close ally Adrian, sided with Red. The bluff news caused Sheryl to vote for Azro and at the end, Azro flipped his vote and sided with Airish, Adrian and Red to vote out Sheryl. Airish's successfully executed it and sent Sheryl to ponderosa. The 6 castaways remaining were then divided into three teams of two at the "HOLY CROP" challenge where they had to identify the logo by just looking at the cropped photo of it. Immah and Cj pulled out the 10 point advantage in the next challenge and they chose Azro to join them in the reward, giving him a 5 point advantage. The challenge divided the house into two alliances. Cj, Azro and Immah VS Adrian, Red and Airish. At the "CAPTION REACTION" challenge, Immah triggered an early edge, but at the end, Adrian struck a big comeback from 4th to 1st with a score of 77. At tribal, it was an obvious 3-3 vote with a possible drawing of rocks. But just when the votes are read, Adrian stood up and played his double vote advantage. By a vote of 4-3, Immah, dubbed as the witch, was sent home. Adrian, Red and Airish triumphed to victory but Azro and Cj were all alone on the bottom. After Immah was voted out, they faced off in a jigsaw puzzle with immunity at stake. Cj won with a time of 5mins, Azro followed him, Adrian finished third while Red was 4th. Airish, unfortunately, didn't submit an entry which led to her 3rd burn. With that being said, she was pulled from the game and became the 8th juror. After that, the final four battled in their final duel. The challenge was composed of three rounds. The first round called, "WORD HUNT" had them searching for survivor names/nicknames. Cj with his immunity being wasted last time, automatically advanced to the next round. With 42 points, Red stepped to the second phase and with 35 points, Azro made it. With no submission at all, Adrian was out of the challenge. At the second part, they had to play the grueling, "MULTITASKING 2.0." Due to technical problems, Red forfeited the challenge and gave Cj and Azro a free ride to the final round. At the final phase, they participated in the endurance test, "I AM HOLDING THE POLE" challenge. They had to comment the said phrase at an exact interval of 10 mins for 18 hours. At the end, Cj edged his ally and won himself a sure seat in the final 3. At tribal, the final four suspected a 2-2 vote and a fire making challenge. But when the votes were read, Cj flipped his vote against his own ally, Azro. By a vote of 3-1, Azro was blindsided and became the last member of the jury. At the final tribal council, the three finalists were roasted with the speeches of the jury. In the end, Red, the challenge beast swayed the jury and became Survivor Cebu's sole survivor and the winner of the survivor buff that comes with it. Cj was this season's runner-up who incurred 3 votes from the jury while Adrian finished as the second runner-up with 2 votes from the jury. 'Episodes' 'Voting History'